Liseré d'argent
by Archea
Summary: Deux hommes en paix pendant la guerre. Petit OS Sirius/Severus pour GredW. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: J. K. Rowling etc. etc. etc. Archea etc. etc. etc.

Pour Gred, qui voulait « un Siry/Sevy intimiste sur fond de tome 5 ». J'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**Liseré d'argent**

par Archea

Pour Severus Snape la journée commence à la tombée du soir, une fois la dernière copie châtiée au rouge, la dernière retenue écourtée d'un geste brusque.

Il s'approche de sa cheminée et prononce « 12, square Grimmauld » avec un coin de sourire. Une double adresse pour un agent double, voilà qui est d'une imparable logique. Parfois le sourire se contracte : qui peut dire s'il est le seul à se voir et s'entendre lorsqu'il jette la poignée de poudre dans l'âtre ? Il a beau prendre ses précautions, le pire n'est jamais sûr et ils seront deux à payer si le Lord a vent de sa résidence secondaire.

Severus hausse les épaules et, tant qu'à jouer avec le feu, se jette dans les flammes.

Il quitte le feu pour l'ombre lorsqu'il sort en trébuchant de l'autre cheminée. Plissant les yeux, il met quelques secondes à trouver ses repères, toujours les mêmes. Les runes saxonnes aux poutres de bois, poncées par le temps jusqu'à être presque illisibles. La haute bibliothèque d'ébène et sa compilation d'ouvrages sur la nécromancie qu'il lui arrive de feuilleter les dimanches où il pleut. Une tache sur le plancher dont Sirius assure qu'elle remonte au temps où son arrière-grand-père, grand parieur devant l'Eternel, organisait des combats d'elfes domestiques. Une coulée de lune tombe des volets mi-clos pour tracer un itinéraire argenté dans la pièce, soulignant le motif serpentin d'une tapisserie, arrachant une lueur aux deux gobelets disposés sur une petite table avec un carafon de rhum. Severus cherche des yeux une masse tapie dans le ventre d'un fauteuil comme un coussin de fourrure. La masse s'étire soudain dans l'air pour devenir un homme qui jappe de plaisir en fourrant son visage dans le cou du visiteur.

- Tu sens le froid. Tu sens la terre. Et la menthe sauvage. Et... mais dis donc, tu as mangé des mûres !

- J'ai cherché des herbes dans la Forêt Interdite tout l'après-midi...

- Il y en a qui ne connaissent pas leur bonheur. Moi j'ai passé mon après-midi à dépuceler Kreattur... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus prend le visage de Black entre ses mains. Effleurant les cernes du pouce, il plonge son regard dans les yeux clairs et fébriles de son ami, ces yeux de vif-argent qui sont la dernière étape sur le tracé de la lune.

- Tu mènes une vie de chien en mon absence, c'est entendu. Mais le verbe qui s'impose ici est « épucer ». Ou je vais me poser de sérieuses questions sur notre relation.

SB-SS-SB-SS

Depuis un an que dure leur « relation », ils pourraient donner un démenti aux sociologues moldus qui chantent sur tous les tons que la routine tue le couple.

Pour eux elle est un rituel qui les sauve de beaucoup de choses, à commencer par eux-mêmes. Si Sirius ne savait pas que Severus surgira de la cheminée à dix-neuf heures sonnantes, il deviendrait fou au cours des douze heures qui précèdent. Et si Severus déclenche tous les soirs une altercation en râpant de la cannelle dans son grog (chez les Snape on parfume le grog à la cannelle et qui est l'expert en breuvages ici, d'abord ?), c'est parce qu'il est conscient que dans leur état commun de nervosité et d'épuisement, leurs querelles pourraient prendre un plus mauvais tour.

Mais ils ont grandi, ces deux hommes, depuis un an qu'ils mettent en commun la moitié de leurs jours. Donc, au lieu de dire comme il l'aurait fait l'an passé « J'ai peut-être des fréquentations douteuses, Black, mais au moins j'évite de les envoyer dans la gueule du loup », Snape se contente de dire ricaner doucement : « J'ai peut-être des goûts douteux, Black, mais j'en connais un qui ne s'est pas fait prier quand j'ai offert de l'attacher au lit avec la lavallière de Minerva. » (1)

Et Sirius lui chipe sa baguette pour métamorphoser le bâton de cannelle en cigarillo. Finalement, on peut se demander s'ils ont grandi tant que ça.

Les dimanches, ils assouplissent le protocole. Non sans quelques tiraillements de conscience, puisqu'ils enfreignent les ordres de l'Ordre, ils transplanent pour quatre ou cinq heures dans un endroit qui ne connaît ni la guerre, ni la pureté du sang, ni les avis de recherche du Ministère. Ils évitent les plages du Yucatan parce que Sirius, comme tous les bruns, bronze un peu trop facilement. Mais ils connaissent par cœur le canton de Vaud où Padfoot galope à perdre haleine pendant que Severus a des conversations érudites sur les herbes de montagne avec les derniers bergers de la région.

SB-SS-SB-SS

A côtoyer un Gryffondor, Severus apprend à rugir (« Bouclez-la, belle-maman, ou ma prochaine potion sera un dissolvant ! »).

A bondir (« Navré, beau brun : premier levé, premier servi. Je crois qu'il reste un yaourt dans le frigo. »).

A braver son prochain (« Parfaitement, Flitwick, c'est moi qui ai commandé _Les Basiques du Strip-Poker_. Des questions ? »).

A pratiquer la justice et l'équité (« Vous... vous avez raison, Mlle Granger. »).

SB-SS-SB-SS

A observer un Serpentard, Sirius apprend à temporiser (« D'accord, on leur dira après la guerre. Mais tout de suite après, hein ? Ils liquident l'Ordre, on ressort les alliances. »).

A mentir (« Très bien dormi, et toi ? »).

A employer des moyens détournés (« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand. Je vais exiger que tes cours d'Occlumancie aient lieu square Grimmaud, comme ça je pourrai garder un œil sur ton professeur. »)

A ruser, épier, traquer sa proie jusqu'au moment où elle dépose les armes sous la fatigue ou le plaisir, avant de lui porter un coup fatal dans le dos (« ... tu m'aimes ?»).

SB-SS-SB-SS

- C'était une matinée de juin, peu après les ASPIC, et il faisait si beau que vous avez décidé de pique-niquer au bord du lac avec Evans. Un pique-nique comme seuls les elfes de Poudlard savent en préparer : six variétés de sandwiches, un thermos de limonade, une salade arlequin et un cake au potimarron...

Comme tout amant qui se respecte, Severus n'aime pas arriver les mains vides. Seulement voilà, les salaires de Poudlard sont ce qu'ils sont et Azkaban a laissé à Sirius des goût d'ascète. Vous me direz : il y a les potions. Mais une fois que Severus a distillé une eau de lavande, un sirop euphorisant, un spray anti-puces et un Glenmorangie maison, il commence à manquer d'inspiration.

Jusqu'à ce que lui vienne une idée brillante : il va redonner ses souvenirs à Sirius.

Ses souvenirs heureux.

Ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

Dont beaucoup leur sont communs puisque Severus a débuté sa carrière d'espion à un âge précoce en pistant les Maraudeurs. A ses yeux, il est vrai, ce passé n'a rien d'idyllique : il est souvent tenté de le sceller dans une pensine qu'il jetterait au fond du lac, histoire d'en rester à des impressions plus récentes. Le premier matin où il a ouvert les yeux sur le visage d'un Sirius penché sur lui en silence, et où il s'est demandé : a) ce qu'il faisait vautré sur un divan crasseux de la Maison Black et b) pourquoi Black ne montrait pas les dents. Les cafés partagés à l'aube, à deux sous une couverture de mohair élimée. Les paroles d'Albus, inoubliables, lorsqu'il a officié à leur union clandestine.

Mais ce ne sont pas ces souvenirs-là dont Azkaban a privé Sirius, et Severus se résigne. Pour autant, il opère avec une prudence de Sioux... ou de Serpentard. Pas question pour lui de livrer ses réminiscences sous format brut : elles contiennent un certain nombre de scènes que Severus censure sans état d'âme. Le jour où Voldemort le congédiera — ou l'inverse — Hollywood aura tout intérêt à l'engager comme chef-monteur tant il est passé maître dans l'art du couper-coller.

Assis à ses pieds, ses deux bras entourant les genoux de son ami dans le geste qui était celui des suppliants dans le monde antique, frottant sa joue contre la sobre robe noire, Sirius écoute passionnément.

- ... et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu fasses ton intéressant. Tu t'es jeté nu dans le lac en criant que le Calamar Géant méritait ses amuse-gueules lui aussi. Et quand tu es ressorti t'envelopper dans ta cape que tu avais laissée sur la rive, le pique-nique était terminé, Pettigrow ronflait sous un arbre et Potter embrassait la main d'Evans comme s'il était privé de dessert depuis notre première année.

- Oui ! Et là... attends... je me suis retourné, non ? Et j'ai dit... j'ai dû crier... quelque chose...

Merlin, terrain glissant. _Tu t'es retourné vers moi et tu m'as crié : hey, Servilus, il est midi passé. Tu ne devrais pas regagner le caveau de famille au lieu de mater les honnêtes gens ?_ Severus enfonce une main dans la toison brune et lui inflige une légère secousse, le temps de faire claquer mentalement ses ciseaux.

- On est prié de ne pas interrompre l'orateur en sa péroraison. Oui, tu t'es retourné et tu as crié : « Hé ho, James, _potère_ un peu tes ardeurs ! ».

Il faudrait une version améliorée du Doloris pour le lui faire avouer, mais Severus ne se lasse pas d'entendre rire Sirius.

SB-SS-SB-SS

De son côté, Sirius n'est pas en reste. Certes, le Ministère a confisqué son patrimoine et Severus n'est pas d'un naturel à s'attendrir sur une botte de roses ou un cornet de chocogrenouilles. Mais Sirius veut combler son homme.

Faute de mieux, il donne à Severus l'occasion de jouer. A ses risques et périls : les parties de cache-cache dans la Noble Maison des Black valent les réunions au sommet de Voldemort. Impossible de prévoir comment elles se dénoueront, surtout dans le grenier où l'on attrape aussi bien une plurésie que son adversaire. Pour le saute-mouton et le chat-statue, il est vivement conseillé de s'en tenir au petit couloir parqueté du rez-de-chaussée : les vibrations du bois éloignent les crotales. Eviter quand même la plage de 13 à 15h le dimanche, quand Buck fait sa sieste dans le dressing.

Jusqu'ici, Severus a surtout joué sa vie : il apprécie le changement. Mais lorsqu'il manque se déplacer un disque lombaire pendant une partie de badminton, il insiste pour passer à des divertissements plus intellectuels. (2)

- « Anticonstitutionnellement. ».

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ça n'existe pas, d'abord !

- Pardon, son usage est avéré depuis 1783.

- Ça me ferait mal. Avoue que tu viens de l'inventer dans un spasme de sadisme et donne-m'en un autre.

- Cours toujours, cabot. Il doit bien y avoir un Larousse dans ce mausolée ? Nous nous réunissons après-demain, ça te laisse deux jours pour devenir un chien savant.

Deux jours plus tard, l'Ordre du Phénix se rassemble au grand complet pour une séance plénière. Sirius et Severus échangent des œillades assassines de part et d'autre de la table présidée par Kingsley Shacklebolt. (Ils ont renoncé à s'asseoir côte à côte depuis le jour où Sirius a laissé échapper un soupir d'extase au milieu d'un développement singulièrement aride de Shacklebolt sur la nécessité de lever des caisses noires pour financer l'effort de guerre.)

Aujourd'hui, le débat est éthique : l'Ordre doit-il ou non faire usage de la magie noire pour défaire Voldemort ? Les avis sont partagés. Lupin est contre, Fol-Oeil pour, Shacklebolt neutre, Molly bat en retraite dans la cuisine et le reste de l'Ordre attend placidement qu'Albus ait le dernier mot. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche, Sirius lève la main.

- Oui, Sirius ? dit Albus, visiblement soulagé d'avoir l'avant-dernier mot.

Sirius prend une grande respiration.

- Ecoutez, je crois que tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire qu'on est en guerre. (Murmures polis.) Et qu'on ne fait pas une guerre sans casser des œufs. (Murmures poliment déconcertés.) Enfin, qu'on ne cuit pas d'omelette sans se salir les mains. Vous me suivez. Faut ce qu'il faut, et quand il faut, il faut. Le jour où les Romains ont buté leur dernier roi parce qu'il avait troussé une matrone, personne n'a été leur reprocher d'avoir agi anticonstitutionnellement.

Sensation au sein de l'Ordre : Sirius Black vient de prononcer un mot de neuf syllabes. (3) Severus hausse un sourcil discret pour signifier qu'il applaudit tout bas. Puis le rabaisse précipitamment en croisant le regard de Potter. Potter a son air des mauvais jours, son air de dire « On-me-cache-encore-quelque-chose-pour-mon-bien-mais-je-le-saurai-d'ici-juin-et-Gryffondor-raflera-la-Coupe-non-mais-oh. ».

Tout compte fait, les alliances sortiront peut-être du placard avant la fin de la guerre.

SB-SS-SB-SS

La guerre, Sirius pensait que Snape la continuerait au lit. Disons-le net, il s'attendait à ramper sous la couette à quatre pattes suivant le bon vouloir d'une voix caustique.

Il a découvert un Severus humble et hésitant, qui gémissait tout bas dans les débuts comme par peur de déranger. Un corps qui ne se livre au sommeil que lové entre sa hanche et le creux de son bras. Un homme qui attend que Black fasse mine de s'endormir le premier pour réciter une litanie de noms à mi-voix, comme il dirait un enchantement.

« Mon fauve. Ma force. Mon philtre. Mon autre. Mon âme. Mon seul bien. Mon seigneur noir... »

SB-SS-SB-SS

Curieusement, Black veut avoir le dessous au lit. Severus a mis du temps à comprendre : il se figurait, comme tout Poudlard il y a vingt ans, le beau Sirius en prédateur accompli.

Mais du temps a passé depuis ce temps, et il sait que Black ne pourra s'endormir que s'il éprouve le poids d'un autre corps au travers du sien, paumes contre paumes, comme un bouclier de chair entre demain et lui. Quand Sirius murmure dans le noir qu'il est fêlé, vidé, qu'il est devenu aphone à force de se taire tout le jour... alors Severus prend sa bouche et le travaille au corps jusqu'à ce que Black déferle à grands cris contre lui.

- Pour un muet, tu as du répondant.

SB-SS-SB-SS

La seule crainte de Severus, c'est que Sirius fasse un pas hors de la maison.

La peur secrète de Sirius, c'est qu'un soir Severus ne rentre pas à la maison.

Tous deux haïssent cordialement la maison.

SB-SS-SB-SS

Severus comprend qu'il a gagné la partie le soir où Sirius, pour la première fois, dit « on pourrait » au lieu de « j'aurais dû ».

- On pourrait te négocier un sabbatique et parcourir la Crète en moto.

- On pourrait refaire la déco en blanc cassé.

- On pourrait adopter Harry.

- On pourrait lancer une pétition pour que la Tue-Loup soit remboursée par la Sécu Sorcière.

- On pourrait arrondir nos fins de mois en montant un numéro de cabaret. « Sirius et Severus, les Désopilants Frères Ennemis. »

Severus écoute, raille, relance. « On pourrait » est leur seule option sur l'avenir.

SB-SS-SB-SS

Pour Sirius Black la journée s'achève aux premières heures du jour, avant que Severus se lève et s'habille en silence, parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien à se dire... sinon « à ce soir ».

Réveillé le premier, si tant est qu'il ait dormi, il s'appuie sur un coude pour regarder son compagnon. Une pénombre claire entre dans la pièce, la lumière que donne un matin d'hiver, mais elle suffit à lui faire voir Severs. Sirius se penche sur un visage qu'il ne se lasse pas de regarder au repos. C'est alors qu'il a l'avant-goût d'une paix que le présent leur refuse et qu'ils refont à leur manière, mouvante, fragile comme ce visage dénudé par une tendresse diffuse. Il contemple les premières rides fines qui lacèrent le grand front, la bouche amollie par le sommeil, les paupières presque transparentes à force de pâleur.

Il contemple ce visage comme il l'a regardé un an plus tôt, le soir où Severus s'est endormi sur son divan au terme d'une réunion, exténué à tel point que Dumbledore a imploré Sirius de le garder pour une nuit.

Le regard remonte vers les cheveux noirs déployés sur l'oreiller, où apparaissent les premiers fils d'argent. Sirius aime ces cheveux gris parce qu'il y voit un signe que Severus sera autorisé à vieillir. Il touche la chevelure du bout des doigts, attentif à ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Lui revient à l'esprit un proverbe anglais que sa grand'mère lui murmurait dans une autre vie, quand il était un enfant déjà contrarié par l'injustice des grands.

_Every black cloud has a silver lining_.

Tout nuage noir a un liseré d'argent.

FIN

(1) Tout le monde peut se tromper, même un elfe de maison chargé du repassage. Ce n'est pas sa faute après tout si Minerva McGonagall est vouée à l'anthracite depuis l'âge de douze ans.

(2) Dont le strip-poker, où Sirius gagne avec une régularité suspecte.

(3) Sans parler de l'allusion à Tarquin le Jeune : il faut croire que la bibliophilie de Severus a fini par déteindre. (Non, « bibliophilie » n'est pas une des perversions sexuelles recensées par Krafft-Ebbing au tournant du siècle !)

Et on reprend avec moi toutes en chœur : les petites reviews font les grands auteurs !


End file.
